All The Pretty Faces
by samwizethebrave
Summary: Klaine AU. Kurt and Blaine are head cheerleaders of the cheerio's. But being top of the social ladder isn't so easy, especially if you've lied, blackmailed, and manipulated nearly the entire school to get there. With the New Directions and the Cheerio's behind them, Kurt and Blaine discover how tough social hierarchy really is. (Warnings inside)
1. Mine

_A/N: This is a Cheerleader!Klaine fic. Originally written for my friend, but I thought 'why not upload this?' If there is a good (any) response from you guys, I will continue, if I think it's going somewhere. Sorry for such a short first chapter, others will be longer! _

_Warnings: Swearing, suggestive language, gay. _

_Also: In this AU, the warblers are a glee club, but they are in McKinley, and the two glee clubs don't get on (a bit like the trouble tones and the New Directions) But there have always been separate glee clubs and the warblers is boys only. _

* * *

All The Pretty Faces

"Let's fuck," Santana drawled, gripping Blaine by the arm as they sat down at the lunch table. Blaine let out a light chuckle, used to her rather forward sexual demeanor he placed his tray carefully down on the table before turning to his boyfriend and giving him a mock pleading look as though to ask 'please baby'.

"What happened to 'gold star gay?" Kurt smirked, sitting so close to his boyfriend that he was almost draping himself over Blaine in a protective manner.

"Oh please," Blaine murmured, waving his fork in a form of indifference "Experimenting never hurt anybody," Blaine said with a wink, leaning slightly closer to Kurt to show that he was only joking. Kurt however wasn't in a playful mood.

"Baby, be quiet. Satan, if you touch my boyfriend I swear to the God I don't believe in that it will be the last thing you ever do, so don't. Kay?" Kurt snapped, stabbing his salad with enough force that the plastic snapped, and scurried across the table. Kurt swore under his breath and placed his head in his hands, letting out a sigh of frustration. Blaine looked over at Kurt in concern, gesturing for their friends to leave the table. Immediately the table was cleared and Kurt and Blaine were sitting alone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked Kurt quietly, snaking his arm comfortingly around Kurt's shoulder as both a show of compassion and concern.

"Yes..." Kurt muttered, "It's just I just don't like it when people joke about sharing you. You're mine." He added with more force than before, he looked shyly up at his boyfriend feeling ashamed that he let his dominant streak show so prominently however the look Blaine was giving him in return told Kurt that he didn't mind in the _slightest_.

"Yours," Blaine repeated, not even realizing he had spoken aloud. His eyes snapped up, realizing he had voiced his thoughts, he saw Kurt's features had softened and he was now looking at Blaine with a contemplative look. "What?" Blaine asked with a breathless laugh when Kurt didn't say anything.

"Just you baby," Kurt replied, bringing his hand up to cup Blaine's cheek, "Just you," He whispered again, before moving forward and bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss which made the entire lunch hall drop into nothingness, the only existing actions and reactions being Kurt's lips moving against Blaine's. Kurt hummed and tilted Blaine's head backwards slightly in order to deepen the kiss, letting out a small whine when he felt Blaine smile into the kiss. All too soon Blaine was pulling away, and the lunch hall blurred back into vision for the two boys.

"I'll see you in glee club," Kurt whispered, his breath hot against Blaine's ear. Kurt gently dragged his fingernails across Blaine's neck before slipping away and leaving Blaine sitting on his own, his lips swollen and his head fuzzy. _Damn that boy, _Blaine thought as he picked up his bag and made his way to the glee club.

* * *

Kurt found Quinn pulling books out of her locker with a sour look on her face she dropped a text book because her hands were shaking with either anger or hysteria and she let out a huff before dropping her entire bag onto the floor and leaning with her back against her locker – covering her face with her hands. The corridor was mostly empty due to classes, and glee club, however a few stray students shot her looks of confusion, concern, and even amusement. Without warning Santana stormed up the corridor, her eyes fixed on Quinn's distraught state; Kurt hesitated at the end of the hallway, and watched the scene unfold.

Santana stood beside Quinn, and waited until she acknowledged her existence.

"Santana, not now, please." Quinn muttered, bending down to pick up the items she had dropped, refusing to so much as _look _at Santana.

"Whatever, you just need to get over yourself," Santana snapped, slamming Quinn's locker shut for emphasis, placing a perfectly manicured hand on her hip and pursing her lips together as she continued to stare at Quinn with an intense gaze.

"Oh, I need to get over _myself?_" Quinn snapped, finally meeting Santana's eyes, with equal fire. "Because last time I checked, I was..."

Kurt didn't hear the end of Quinn's sentence, because a) Blaine had come up from behind him, and grabbed his ass, distracting him for a moment, and b) because Santana had pushed Quinn up against the lockers and pressed their lips together in a fierce kiss. Once more, Quinn dropped her bag, in order to wrap her hands around Santana's back to remove the distance between their bodies, her hands roaming over the barely covered skin of the other cheerleader before finally settling on tangling both hands into her hair, eliciting moans of satisfaction from the Latina girl.

"Are you sure we should be—"

Kurt hissed and raised his hand, effectively silencing his boyfriend, and not making their existence known to the two girls down the hallway. Kurt shot Blaine a look that said _what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you-shut-up. _

"Kurt, I don't think we should be spying on other people" Blaine said all in one breath, for fear of not getting his point heard. Kurt ignored him, and turned back to Quinn and Santana, only to find that the pair had disappeared and Kurt and Blaine were now in the corridor alone.

"Now look what you did, they've gone!" Kurt snapped, turning to face Blaine, crossing his arms over his chest, and pouting.

"I want you to take this in the best way possible, but you're being a bitch." Blaine said so bluntly, that Kurt had a feeling that Blaine didn't really care how he took it. Kurt said nothing, only jutting his hips out even further and frowning with such innocence, it made Blaine's heart leap.

Blaine shifted on his feet and brought one arm around to Kurt's waist, and ran it teasingly down Kurt's hip. Kurt continued to look forward, doing his best to keep a straight face, however, he could hear Blaine humming softly to himself, and the corner of Kurt's mouth twitched involuntarily. Kurt felt Blaine's fingers drift over his lips softly and his eyes fluttered shut, the only sensation he was aware of was Blaine's hands on his body and his voice in his ears.

"It's hot," Blaine rushed out, like the words burned on his tongue.

"W-we need to go to glee," Kurt stammered, begrudgingly stepping away from his boyfriend and allowing himself a moment to catch his breath.

"Sure thing, bitch," Blaine smirked, his cheeks darkening to a deep crimson color once he realized what he had called his boyfriend, he was just about to blurt out a flurry of apologies when he was pulled roughly forward into a tight embrace, Kurt's fingers dug into Blaine's neck, his fingernails digging into his soft skin and causing a stinging sensation which caused Blaine to whimper with both, pain and arousal. Kurt tilted Blaine's chin up with his other hand, almost looking down on him, his eyes dark.

"Baby, unless you're into exhibitionism – which you're not – then I would _not _say things like that to me in public," Kurt said in a low voice, his voice rough and uneven with need. Kurt ran his fingertips over the slight dents he had made with his fingernails in Blaine's neck, and brushed his lips against Blaine's cheek as an unspoken apology.

"It's okay," Blaine said, in full understanding of what his boyfriend meant by the gentle touch.

"Let's go to glee club, I have a surprise for you and I need to talk to the girls about it," Kurt whispered before wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist and leading him to the choir room. _A very interesting surprise... _Kurt added in his head, smirking as the pair made their way to glee club.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Any mistakes, PLEASE point them out! Please **review**__if you want, it means the world to me! don't forget to **follow **and **favorite **as well! Thank you so much! Until next time (hopefully!) _


	2. The Warblers

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this next chapter. I have a whole plot and everything now! More to come if there continues to be good feedback! _

**_warning: This may be upped to M rated. Not _**_really really **M rated, I just think that I would feel more comfortable if it had that rating if the later chapters get a bit more suggestive and whatnot. **_

_Thanks! If you have issues, please PM me! enjoy! _

* * *

All The Pretty Faces

It was the end of the day for the glee clubbers and they were all sitting in the choir room, chatting amongst one another as Mr. Schue spoke to Rachel and Finn about their upcoming duet. Blaine was sitting beside Finn, listing to the drone of Rachel Berry's voice go on and on about which songs were 'best suited' to her talents. Inch by inch Blaine began to move his chair towards Kurt and the other Cheerio's, trying to be as discreet as possible.

As soon as they had entered the choir room for Glee rehearsal, Kurt had firmly told Blaine to go and sit By Finn and Sam so that he could work on his 'surprise' with the other cheerleaders. Blaine had looked at Kurt in complete and utter shock – they _always _sat together in glee, always. However after only a few minutes of begging and compromise (which may or may not have included promises of sexual favours) Blaine had reluctantly agreed, and had sat for half an hour watching his boyfriend talk admirably and with enthusiasm to his girls. He watched as the Cheerio's had giggled together, noticing only the way his boyfriends eyes scrunched up in laughter and managed to set Blaine's heart on fire. Blaine sighed and – although he wouldn't admit it – whimpered slightly also.

He paused his chair and sat, looking forward with a passive expression on his face once he was in semi-earshot. Kurt leaned forward to talk closely with the girls and they all put their heads together with equal curiosity. Blaine waited and shot them quick looks of anticipation, hoping nobody would notice, and strained his neck when Kurt began to speak in a low voice.

"So," Kurt began, clasping his hands together eagerly "Do you think he'll like it?"

This peaked Blaine's interest, and he shuffled in his seat so as to get a better angle for hearing the response.

"I don't even think I need to answer that question," Santana said, raising her eyebrows and leaning back with a satisfactory grin as she shot a knowing look in Blaine's direction; Blaine averted his gaze and his eyes shot to the floor, staring down a speck of dust as his ears began to grow hot with embarrassment.

Blaine began to find himself lost in thought and didn't manage to catch the rest of the cheerio's pointed comments about eves dropping which were _clearly _aimed at him; instead, he used the rest of glee club to work on the Cheerio's performance for sectionals in his head. As co-captain he needed the performance to go perfectly, and that meant nonstop brainstorming and rehearsal. He went over the choreographing to a number he thought he could easily work into their routine which was still a work in progress.

Every now and again he allowed himself the pleasure of turning to watch Kurt. More often than not he was either looking intently at Mr Schue; with his chin tilted boldly and his eyes sharp, or giggling to one of the girls beside him with a twinkle in his eye and a smile spread across his angelic face. His features were soft and beautiful, but they also had a distinct sharp, masculine quality about them, his angular jaw and toned shoulders in particular. And his eyes... Oh _God, _his eyes were breathtaking and a colour that even after over a year of staring into Blaine could still not give a name that did it justice.

Blaine was pulled from his thoughts by an annoying a capella beat floating through the door from the Warblers choir room next door. The Warblers were McKinley's second Glee club. They consisted of 12 boys, all sophisticated, all rich, all juniors and above, and all prestigious, arrogant dicks who thought they were _too important _to let in people of all ages, genders and vocal abilities. They were formed in 1987 and had stuck ever since. They wore uniform, a simple dress shirt and trousers, with a blue and red tie and blazer combination. They walked with their heads high, which automatically raised their social standing; while it was deemed social suicide to join the New Directions, the jocks and cheerleaders were indifferent when it came to the Warblers.

"Those fucking Warblers," Puck hissed, scowling at the other choir through the opaque wall. Blaine rolled his eyes and ignored Puck, instead checking his watch – there was only five minute left of glee club anyway, so the Warblers couldn't do much harm. Mr Schue, after a rather lengthy last minute speech about hope and cheer, dismissed glee and Blaine bounced out of his seat and gravitated towards Kurt.

"Shall we go?" Blaine said, eager to get out of school and spend time with his boyfriend. Kurt hesitated, and looked at his fellow cheerleaders before shooting Blaine a somewhat apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I'm staying late with Quinn, Santana, and Britt to work on your surprise, you want it to be perfect don't you?" Kurt asked, giving Blaine a pleading look, and squeezing his hand gently.

"Oh, oh right," Blaine said, trying to keep the look of disappointment off his face, "No, that's cool. It better be perfect though," He added with a wink, in an attempt to ease some clue as to what the surprise was out of Kurt.

"It will be. Now get out of here!" Santana grinned, getting up and forcefully pushing Blaine away. In his surprised state, she managed to push him all the way to the door and out into the hallway, slamming the door shut and giving him a Cheshire cat grin from within the choir room. Blaine huffed and looked at Kurt through the window, Kurt shrugged with raised eyebrows and made an _I'll-call-you-later _gesture with his hands, and waving as his boyfriend slowly backed away from the door in a confused manner, leaving the four cheerleaders alone to plan whatever they were planning.

* * *

"So ladies, I think that's all we can do for today, Blaine's gonna love it!" Kurt beamed from the floor of the choir room. Sebastian could see the four cheerleaders sitting the floor of the choir room, breathing heavily and looking extremely satisfied – if he didn't know any better he would have assumed they had just engaged in a very exhausting foursome.

"Well, if he doesn't then feel free to give him a more _hands on _performance," Santana suggested, making Sebastian wince from the corridor. _Just hurry up and get out! _Sebastian thought with a hiss, wanting to get Kurt alone before anyone saw him lurking.

"Oookay Santana, that's enough, I'm going home before you make any more comments about my sex life." Kurt said, standing up and walking towards the door, he paused with his hand hovering over the door handle and looked back at his girls "See you tomorrow"

Sebastian positioned himself to make it look as though he just so happened to be walking by the choir room as Kurt left, bumping into him about halfway down the corridor. Kurt let out a squeak of shock and whipped his head around to see who had caused him to almost lose his balance and fall over. Sebastian saw Kurt's eyes go from mild shock to a stone cold glare in 0.02 seconds and tried to hide a smirk of satisfaction as they maintained competitive eye contact.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Kurt asked without as much as a flinch, his eyes hard and unmoving. Sebastian smiled warmly and looked away from Kurt allowing him to win for once – after all, what was about to be discussed was of the utmost importance to the boys. Sebastian drew in a deep breath, and gestured for them to walk and talk, before speaking.

"Well, seeing as you asked so nicely, I was wondering if you and Blaine had given any more thought to rejoining the Warblers." Sebastian began slowly and confidently, being sure to not scare Kurt off too early on.

"No. We have given it no thought and we don't intend to. The Warblers betrayed us, and now we have the New Directions. Give it a rest will you?" Kurt asked rhetorically, stopping in his tracks and facing Sebastian with a spiteful look "Leave us alone. Do you understand?"

Sebastian said nothing, looking into Kurt's eyes for a moment, finding nothing but anger and irritation in them. He slowly bit his lip, contemplating what he was going to say to calm and persuade Kurt, but he was interrupted by Kurt's voice ringing loudly and clearly through the deserted corridor.

"I said: Do. You. Understand?" Kurt repeated, his voice echoing piercingly along the rows of lockers. Sebastian was speechless; he had never heard such venom come out of a person before. He said nothing, only nodded meekly with a slight frown.

"Good." Kurt snapped, before storming down the hallway, leaving Sebastian standing alone in the corridor with a sour taste on his tongue. Regret? Shame? Guilt? Whatever it was, Sebastian wasn't used to it and he most certainly didn't like it. He _had_ to get Blaine and Kurt back onto the Warblers; they _had_ to become a team again. No matter what.

* * *

_A/N: So what did you think? Please **review** and **favorite **and **follow**! __Thank you, and reviews make me want to update faster, just sayin' bye everyone have a lovely day. _


End file.
